Amour des Neiges
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Que se passerait-il pour Ron et Hermione, s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés durant la bataille de Poudlard ? Voici ma version :)


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la priorité de son auteur, J.K Rowling. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire !

Bonjour bonsoir,

Je vous retrouve avec un tout nouvel O.S... Il s'agit de mon premier sur ce couple, et pourtant c'est mon préféré de la saga mais il est vrai que je me suis prise d'affection pour le Dramione, mais je voulais réécrire ma version de ce qui ce serait passer si Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas embrassés dans le tome 7. 

Cet O.S mélange le livre et le film, j'ai pris un peu des deux sur certains points, alors j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est un O.S tout simple, sans prise de tête et je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment à le lire !

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1998 !_

 _Gare King's Cross !_

 _Quai 9 3/4 !_

Assise dans un compartiment du train qui la ramenait à Poudlard pour sa 7ème et dernière année, Hermione Granger, qui allait sur ses dix-neuf ans, avait le regard fixe et lointain. Le train n'était pas encore partie, mais elle était arrivée plus tôt que ses amis pour pouvoir réfléchir aux deux derniers mois qu'elle avait passés. Et même, à l'année toute entière !

Un an plus tôt, elle était partie à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis afin de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le chemin avait été long et semé d'embuche. Hermione avait dû lancer un sort de Faux Souvenirs à ses parents. La jeune sorcière s'était complètement effacée de leur mémoire, mais fort heureusement, le sort était réversible et à la fin de la guerre, Hermione était parti retrouver ses parents, avait inversé le sort et leur avait tout expliqué. La bataille de Poudlard avait fait de nombreuses victimes, y compris l'un des frères de Ron. Voir le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement souffrir à ce point lui avait été insupportable, alors, après les obsèques des victimes, de _ses amis_ , Hermione était partie pendant deux mois en Australie avec ses parents. Elle n'avait écrit qu'une seule fois à ses amis, expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de se rapprocher de son père et de sa mère. Elle avait été très surprise des lettres de Ron. Généralement, il n'écrivait jamais, mais durant ces vacances, il avait écrit une à deux fois par semaine. Hermione avait lu et relu ces lettres, les connaissant par cœur.

Le sifflement du train annonçant le départ prochain de la gare la sortit de ses pensées. Le compartiment était toujours vide. Elle ignorait si ses amis allaient revenir à Poudlard…

… des rires retentirent et dans son compartiment entra Harry et Ginny, main dans la main.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Ginny, qui fondit dans les bras de celle qu'elle espérait devenir sa belle-sœur. _« Si seulement ils se décidaient ! »_

« On se doutait bien que tu rempilerais cette année. » s'amusa Harry.

Hermione se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi se priver alors qu'on est en temps de paix, _enfin_ ! » dit-elle avant de s'écarter.

« J'en connais un qui va être content ! » chantonna Ginny, en allant s'asseoir sur une banquette.

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione, en se rasseyant.

 _« Ah bah enfin je vous trouve, lâcheurs ! »_

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'entente de _sa voix._ Et il apparut dans l'encadrement du compartiment. Il avait changé. Il ne s'habillait plus avec négligence. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus courts, et il semblait avoir prit du muscle. Quand il la vit, quand son regard se posa sur Hermione, Ron dû se retenir de se ruer sur elle. Ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments lors de la bataille finale avait été un combat de tous les instants, et il le regrettait amèrement. Alors quand Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras, il su dès cet instant qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments, coûte que coûte. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, non sans accrocher le regard taquin de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur. Il les ignora, surtout quand Hermione lui chuchota :

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi ! » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Comme c'est mignon, ils se font des messes-basses maintenant ! » plaisanta Harry.

« Je vais le tuer ! » marmonna Ron, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Elle s'écarta et, surprenant encore une fois le jeune homme, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se rasseoir, l'entraînant avec lui.

 _« Excusez-nous on s'incruste ! »_

Neville entra dans le compartiment avec Luna, qu'il tenait par la main. Le train finit par s'ébranler et quitta la gare. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Neville osa une question :

« Maintenant qu'on n'est plus en guerre, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous cette année ? »

« On va déjà éviter de se fourrer dans les ennuis. » dit Ron, provocant un fou rire général. « Je suis sérieux ! »

« Vous pensez que vous y arriverez tous les trois ? » pouffa Ginny, en désignant son copain, son frère et Hermione.

« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème maintenant ! » gloussa Hermione.

Les rires redoublèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, quand la vieille vendeuse de bonbons passa devant leur compartiment avec son charriot remplis de sucreries.

« Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? »

« C'est moi qui régale ! » dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle se rassit, les bras chargés de friandises. Des chocolats, des Patacitrouilles, des Bulles Baveuses et quelques réglisses. Chacun se servit sa part. Hermione entortilla un réglisse autour de son index avant de le grignoter. Avec le festin qui les attendait à Poudlard, elle préférait de pas trop se gaver de cochonneries. Pendant tout le trajet, alors que les rires fusèrent dans le compartiment – dans le train tout entier – Hermione remarqua que Ron ne mangeait que très peu de bonbons. Elle trouva cela étrange, connaissant sa petite obsession pour les sucreries, mais ne dit rien. A quel point avait-il changé ces deux derniers moi ? Elle espérait le découvrir tout au long de cette année. La nuit tomba et le Poudlard Express arriva à destination. Tous les élèves avaient revêtus leurs robes de sorciers, et lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent à quai. De loin, ils purent voir l'imposante stature d'Hagrid, qui leur faisait signe. Un signe que chacun lui rendit. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Hermione montèrent dans une carriole tirait par un Sombral. Cette fois, tout le monde put les voir. Pendant la bataille, tous avaient perdus des êtres chers. Neville et Hermione avaient perdus des amis, Ron et Ginny un frère. Une fois dans le château, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, retrouvant ainsi Seamus, Dean et pleins d'autres. Hermione fut surprise et heureuse de voir Lavande Brown – l'ex petite amie de Ron – en bonne santé. Cette dernière la vit, et lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, qu'Hermione lui rendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Professeur McGonagall traversa l'allée entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle avec les premières années, puis monta sur l'estrade près du Choipeaux et leva les mains pour avoir le silence, qu'elle eut aussitôt.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Ces derniers mois, Poudlard a connu de nombreux malheurs. Nous avons tous et toutes perdus des êtres chers, de la famille, des amis. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'aujourd'hui, alors que nous connaissons enfin la paix, que nous pleurions davantage leur disparition mais que nous continuons à vivre afin qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre dans nos mémoires pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Le château a été reconstruit, soigné, et ces murs peuvent à nouveau vous accueillir, vous qui êtes la prochaine génération de sorciers qui veilleront et qui contribueront à ce qu'une telle tragédie ne se répète pas. Grâce à vous, grâce au courage dont vous avez fait preuve durant ce terrible combat, nous pouvons vivre sans craindre de voir à nouveau nos proches mourir au profit du mal. » dit le Professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde applaudit ce discours, quand quelqu'un cria par-dessus la foule :

 _« C'est grâce à Harry Potter ! »_

Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et Harry, assis parmi les Gryffondor, ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Quand les applaudissements se tarirent, Minerva annonça, en déroulant un parchemin :

« Que la cérémonie de la répartition commence ! »

Cela dura de longues minutes. Le Professeur McGonagall appelait un à un les nouveaux élèves et le Choipeaux les répartissait dans les quatre maisons. Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur McGonagall retrouva sa place parmi les professeurs de l'école et prit la place du directeur, qui lui avait été attribué par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

« Que le banquet commence ! »

Elle frappa dans ses mains, et les tables furent aussitôt remplies de victuailles aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres. Pendant plus d'une heure, voire deux, la Grande Salle était animée par les élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler tout en mangeant. A la fin du repas, chaque table regagna ses dortoirs. Il était minuit passé quand Hermione – incapable de fermer l'œil, quitta son lit et descendit dans la salle commune après avoir prit une enveloppe de papier kraft dans sa valise. Elle fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un était assis sur l'un des fauteuils rouges devant le feu de cheminée. C'était Lavande !

« Tu ne dors pas ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« J'ai toujours du mal à m'endormir depuis quelques temps. » répondit-elle.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et se tourna de façon à lui faire face.

« Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh pourra t'aider. » suggéra Hermione.

« Peut-être, j'irais la voir si je ne dors toujours pas dans une semaine. » acquiesça Lavande.

« Est-ce que… tu te transformes pendant la pleine lune ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, et c'est grâce à toi et à Madame Trelawney. » répondit Lavande. « Les médecins ont dit que quelques secondes de plus et je serai devenu un loup-garou. J'ai quelques séquelles comme la belle cicatrice que tu vois là… **[Elle lui montra la balafre à la naissance de son cou et qui descendait sur sa poitrine]** , et j'aime ma viande rouge maintenant, mais ça devrait aller. Le frère de Ron m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter ces nouveaux aspects de ma vie. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu m'as sauvé la vie et j'ai décidé de participer à la bataille de moi-même. Ça en valait la peine maintenant qu'on aura plus à se battre. Plus jamais ! » appuya Lavande.

« Plus jamais ! » répéta Hermione en souriant.

Lavande se pinça les lèvres avant de demander, malicieusement :

« Alors, où ça en est entre toi et Ron ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, surprise de la question.

« Ne fais pas l'étonnée. Tu te doutes bien que quelqu'un t'aurait posé la question tôt ou tard. » dit Lavande.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'intéresserait à ma vie privée, que ce soit avec Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre. » répliqua Hermione.

« Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. » dit Lavande. « Quand il était à l'infirmerie il y a deux ans, c'est ton prénom qu'il a prononcé à son réveil. On sortait ensemble mais c'est ton prénom à toi qu'il a prononcé en premier, pas le mien. »

« Je me rappelle ! » dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

En fait, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Ce jour-là, durant leur sixième année, Ron avait été empoisonné malencontreusement par une bouteille d'Hydromel, destiné au professeur Dumbledore. Il serait sans doute mort si Harry n'avait pas réagit aussi vite. Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour-là. Elle avait passée des heures à son chevet, à attendre son réveil et en lui tenant la main. L'entendre prononcer son prénom avait fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Ne perds pas trop de temps Hermione. » lui conseilla Lavande. « Une autre élève pourrait essayer de te le piquer. »

Hermione fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire Lavande. Elle avait vu juste, Hermione aussi était amoureuse de Ron.

« Bon, je vais essayer d'aller me coucher. » dit Lavande.

Mais avant de se lever du fauteuil, elle serra Hermione dans ses bras.

« Merci encore Hermione, grâce à toi je suis en vie, et je ne l'oublierais jamais ! »

Lavande finit par se lever du fauteuil et retourna dans son dortoir. Hermione se retrouva seule. S'installant un peu plus confortablement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en papier kraft et en sortit le monceau de parchemins qu'il y était entassé. Les lettres de Ron ! Elle les avait toutes lues au moins deux fois. Elle pouvait les réciter par cœur, du moins quelques-unes. En tout, il y en avait seize. Dans chacune de ces lettres, il lui parlait de sa famille, de la manière dont ils se reconstruisaient dans leur nouvelle maison, à gérer la perte de Fred etc… Dans une lettre plus récente, il lui demandait comment se passait les retrouvailles avec ses parents. Après une heure à lire les seize lettres, Hermione les remit dans l'enveloppe et remonta se coucher.

 _19 septembre 1998 !_

Ce samedi là, Hermione décida de faire une petite grasse matinée. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire alors elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait… ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fut réveillée par un objet mou avec lequel on la frappait. Elle se redressa en sursautant, lâchant un petit cri de peur mêlé à la stupeur. Devant elle, tout autour de son lit se trouvait les jumelles Patil, Ginny, Lavande et Luna. Toutes les cinq habillés des vêtements de tous les jours, un coussin à la main.

« Hey, mais vous êtes tarés. » s'écria Hermione.

« Et alors ? » pouffa Lavande.

« Mais ça ne va pas de me réveiller comme ça. » se plaignit Hermione.

Lavande la toucha avec son coussin, et cria :

« Bon anniversaire Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! »

« Ah c'est comme ça ! » dit-elle en s'extirpant du lit.

Elle prit un de ses propres coussins et rendit le coup à Lavande qui se mit à rire, et une bataille de polochon commença et dura pendant plus de cinq minutes. Au final, il y avait des plumes partout, et les filles étaient toutes essoufflées. Ginny tacla Hermione sur le lit en lui criant :

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Le reste des filles l'imita et Hermione se retrouva coincée sous quatre Gryffondor et une Serdaigle.

« Vous êtes folles ! » leur dit-elle avant de rire.

Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

 _« Wow ! » fit la voix d'Harry. « Hermione, t'es encore en vie là-dessous ? »_

« Plus pour longtemps j'étouffe ! » se plaignit-elle. « Elles sont lourdes ! »

Une à une les filles finirent par se lever et laisser Hermione respirer.

« Tu parles d'un réveil ! » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Sympa la coupe ! » la complimenta Ron.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche ! » dit-elle. « Ouste, tout le monde dehors ! »

« On t'attend dans la Grande Salle ! » dit Ginny.

Hermione se retrouva seule, et elle se mit à rire pendant quelques minutes. C'était la première fois en huit ans que ses amies la réveillaient de cette façon, surtout pour son anniversaire. Elle avait un peu peur d'imaginer ce que ces furies qui l'avaient réveillée avaient prévu pour elle. S'habillant d'un jean, d'un pull bien chaud et d'une paire de baskets, Hermione quitta le dortoir puis la salle commune des Gryffondor avant de descendre jusque dans la Grande Salle. A peine entrée, son estomac se manifesta. Elle avait très faim. Elle repéra ses amis assis au milieu de la table des rouges et ors. Elle s'asseya à côté de Ron, ce qui lui valu un clin d'œil appuyé de la part de Lavande, assise juste en face d'elle. Hermione lui répondit en lui tirant subtilement la langue.

« Le Professeur McGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation de faire une fête pour ton anniversaire. » lui apprit Ginny, toute sourire.

« Qu.. quoi mais j'ai pas envie de faire de fête. » dit Hermione.

« Comme si tu avais le choix. » s'offusqua Lavande.

« C'est en comité réduit, juste les Gryffondor ! » dit Ginny.

« Ginny… » geignit Hermione.

« C'est non négociable, et puis de toute façon on a déjà demandé aux Elfes de te faire un super gâteau, et on a déjà les cadeaux. » dit Ginny.

« T'es coincé ! » grimaça Ron.

Hermione l'attrapa par le col de son pull et lui dit :

« Si jamais tu te moques, je te change en ver de terre. »

« Je ne me moquais pas. » lui assura-t-il.

Elle le lâcha, et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de se figer quand elle sentit la main de Ron se poser sur sa main gauche qui était sur le banc. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et donna une légère pression à la main de son voisin. Elle finit par le lâcher et mordit dans un muffin. Ginny remarqua le trouble de sa meilleure amie mais ne dit rien. A la surprise de tous, Ron attrapa une pomme et se leva.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Harry.

« A la bibliothèque commencer mon devoir de Potions. » répondit Ron, sans faire attention aux regards interloqués de ses camarades. « On se voit plus tard ! »

Et il s'en alla…

« Où est passé le vrai Ron Weasley ? » demanda Ginny. « Non ne répondez pas, je crois que je le préfère comme ça. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu Ron laissait tomber le petit-déjeuner – et manger très peu – pour aller étudier et avancer sur ses devoirs. Même si elle aimait Ron, cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité lui plaisait encore plus. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter la Grande Salle. Curieuse, elle gagna la bibliothèque et chercha Ron. Elle le trouva assis à une table, le livre de Potions grand ouvert et une plume à la main. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, quand il leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Ne sachant quoi prétexter pour s'échapper, elle avança vers lui en se triturant les mains et prit place à la même table, face à lui.

« Tu étais en train de m'espionner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non euh, j'étais venue prendre un livre quand je t'ai vu. » répondit-elle, en mentant légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas déjà lu tous les bouquins de cette bibliothèque ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle pouffa, mais il disait vrai… ou presque.

« Je n'ai pas tout lu faut pas exagérer. » démentit-elle.

« Sérieusement Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Tu n'as pas une soirée à préparer ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'annulerais. » répondit-elle. « En fait je voulais voir le nouveau Ron. »

« Le nouveau Ron ? » répéta-t-il, amusé.

« Il n'est pas encore dix heures du matin, on est samedi, tu ne t'es pas goinfré au petit-déjeuner, et tu avances dans tes devoirs. » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai changé ! » dit-il.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et ça me plait beaucoup. »

Elle pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et pourquoi ne pas commencer par des compliments ?

« Je vais te laisser étudier sérieusement. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle sourit et se leva. Il l'appela alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en lui faisant face.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle le remercia et lui sourit. Ron la regarda quitter la bibliothèque. Quand elle fut hors de vue, il s'affala sur son siège et souffla. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione rougir devant lui, ou du moins il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose. Il devait en parler à Harry. Son meilleur ami saurait peut-être le conseiller. Il y penserait plus tard. Il se remit à son devoir et resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Le soir venu, les Gryffondor avaient eut l'autorisation de déserter la Grande Salle pour faire la fête dans leur salle commune en prévision de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Des tonnes de sandwichs avaient été préparés, et quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune, elle fut assaillit de confettis et tous ces _congénères_ rouges et ors lui criaient bon anniversaire.

« Vous êtes dingues ! » dit-elle en riant.

Elle se joignit à ses amis et accepta le verre de jus de citrouille que Neville lui tendit.

« Où est Luna ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le Professeur McGonagall a accepté qu'elle vienne mais après avoir dîné avec sa maison. » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et trinqua avec son ami. La salle commune de Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi vivante. Il faut dire qu'avant, ils étaient en guerre contre Voldemort et son armée de Mangemort, et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui leur tombait sur la tête chaque année. Le professeur Quirrell et la Pierre Philosophale en première année, le Basilic durant leur deuxième année, puis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les Détraqueurs etc… Si Hermione devait faire le compte de tout ce qui s'était passé, elle en aurait certainement la migraine. Elle préféra ne plus y penser, ou du moins pas ce soir et profita de la soirée en son honneur. _En son honneur_ … Elle laissa échapper un rictus. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle n'aurait rien fait de tout ceci, mais essayer de dissuader Ginny aurait été une perte de temps, alors elle subissait en silence. Soudain, son cœur se mit à accélérer quand elle vit Ron, qui portait un jean et une chemise qui lui sciait très bien. Il n'avait pas boutonné les trois premiers boutons… et il la regardait… et il s'approcha d'elle, une assiette entre les mains.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Tiens, je ne t'ai pas vu manger depuis que t'es là. » dit-il en lui tendant une assiette de mini-quiches au fromage et de mini-pizza. « A moins que tu ne te réserves pour le gâteau… »

« Non, merci ! » dit-elle en prenant une mini-quiche.

« C'est ta soirée, profites-en. » dit-il.

Elle roula des yeux, le faisant rire. Un peu plus loin, Ginny les observait.

« Il faudrait quand même qu'ils se décident. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ils sont aussi long l'un que l'autre. » soupira Harry. « Je vais lui parler. »

« Faut aller chercher le gâteau. » lui rappela-t-elle. « C'est l'heure il doit être prêt. »

Il l'embrassa et se leva. Il attrapa Seamus, Dean et Neville avant d'appeler Ron. Ils quittèrent la salle commune. Aucun d'eux ne portait leur robe de sorcier, avec l'accord de la Directrice.

« Ron, c'est quand tu veux. » lui dit Harry.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils descendaient les grands escaliers jusqu'aux cuisines.

« Il parle de toi et Hermione. » dit Seamus.

« Merci je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. » dit Harry en soufflant de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis amoureux d'elle, hein ? » tenta Ron.

« C'est bon, tout le château est au courant. » le taquina Dean.

« Et n'oublie pas le jour où t'étais à l'infirmerie alors que tu sortais avec Lavande… » dit Seamus mais Harry le fit taire d'un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron en faisant volte-face.

Ils étaient non loin de la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient fermées.

« Rien, rien du tout ma langue a fourché. » dit Seamus.

« Trop tard ! » dit Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Harry c'est ton tour là je crois. » grimaça Neville.

« Euh, en fait… quand tu as refais surface Hermione te tenait la main et… tu as prononcé son prénom deux ou trois fois et… Lavande était là… »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Ron. « Pourquoi je l'apprends que deux ans plus tard ? »

« Bah je pensais que tu prendrais ton courage à deux mains et tu finirais par avouer à Hermione que tu l'aimes. » répondit Harry.

« Je… Je crois que je vais vous démolir mais je veux pas gâcher l'anniversaire d'Hermione alors je vais me taire… pour ce soir. » cingla-t-il avant de reprendre le chemin des cuisines.

« Merci Seamus, tu t'arrangeras avec Hermione. » le prévint Harry.

« Je pensais qu'il savait. » se défendit le jeune sang-mêlé.

Ils rattrapèrent Ron, qui était en train de remercier les Elfes de maison de Poudlard pour le gâteau qu'ils avaient fait. L'un des Elfes claqua des doigts et le plateau contenant le gâteau lévita. Il suivit les Gryffondor. Arrivée aux escaliers, Seamus s'agenouilla et dit à l'Elfe de grimper sur son épaule. L'Elfe fit ce qu'on lui dit et se retrouva sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

« Comment tu te sens là-haut ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Grand ! » avoua-t-il timidement, d'une petite voix qui rappelait à Ron et Harry leur ami Dobby.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut d'un premier escalier.

 _« Hey, attendez-moi ! »_

Luna se fraya un passage parmi la foule d'élèves et rejoignit ses amis – et petit-ami – Gryffondor.

« Hey, Luna, il était bon le dîner ? » demanda Seamus.

« Oui mais je me suis réservée pour le dessert. » répondit Luna. « J'ai pas mangé de pudding. »

« Tu fais des progrès. » s'amusa Seamus.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry donna le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage. Dean et Seamus coururent dans la salle commune en criant de faire de la place. Ginny força Hermione à se laisser bander les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tais-toi et assis-toi. » dit Ginny, en la faisant asseoir sur une chaise.

Harry et Ron tenaient le plateau dans les mains, et l'Elfe défit le charme qui l'envoutait.

« Merde, c'est lourd. » jura Ron.

« Ron, tu jures ! » lui fit remarquer Hermione.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang ? » éclata-t-elle. « Je vous sens bouger autour de moi, c'est frustrant. »

Un claquement de doigt retentit. Hermione ne pu le voir mais l'Elfe avait allumé – par magie – les dix-neuf bougies sur le gâteau. Ginny donna le signal et tous les Gryffondor chantèrent Joyeux Anniversaire à Hermione. Ginny lui enleva le bandeau. Elle éclata de rire car au lieu de chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione », ils chantèrent « Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Je Sais Tout ».

« Fais un vœu. » lui dit Ron.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que son vœu c'était qu'elle réussisse à lui dire Je T'Aime, mais elle ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de les rouvrir et de souffler les dix-neuf bougies sur le gâteau. Seamus lui présenta l'Elfe sur ses épaules, et Hermione le remercia en lui envoyant un baiser. L'Elfe rougit. Il claqua des doigts et tout d'un coup, les bougies disparurent du gâteau et celui-ci fut coupé en plusieurs parts, une pour chaque Gryffondor. Il fit une petite révérence depuis les épaules de Seamus avant de disparaitre après avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire à la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'avaler une bouchée du gâteau qu'elle fut assaillit de paquets. La plupart, des accessoires de filles, une robe outrageusement décolletée et courte qui la fit devenir aussi rouge que la robe. Ils entendirent le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrir et le Professeur McGonagall apparut, avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Ce devait être un livre… vu la taille du carton.

« Oh Professeur, vous tombez à pic, on a mit une part de côté pour notre Directrice du tonnerre. » lui dit Seamus.

« Oh, merci Monsieur Finnigan ! » dit-elle avant de tendre le paquet à Hermione. « C'est de la part de vos parents. Ils m'ont demandés de vous le transmettre. »

« Merci Professeur ! » sourit Hermione en prenant le paquet.

« Bon anniversaire Miss Granger ! » lui souhaita-t-elle.

« Merci, et merci d'avoir autorisé qu'on puisse faire la fête ! » dit Hermione.

« Vous en aviez bien besoin ! » dit la Directrice.

« Vous restez un peu avec nous Professeur ? » demanda Lavande, qui lui tendit une assiette avec sa part du gâteau.

« Oh euh, et bien je suppose que je peux rester quelques minutes. » répondit Minerva.

« Faites péter la musique ! » ordonna Ginny.

La musique retentit de nouveau. Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas le cœur de leur demander de baisser le volume. Les voir aussi heureux après les mois qu'ils avaient passés était un cadeau. Si faire la fête pendant l'anniversaire d'un élève pouvait leur faire oublier, le temps d'une soirée, les atrocités que la guerre avait laissé comme empreinte, et bien soit. A minuit, sur ordre de leur Directrice, la fête prit fin. Pendant que tout le monde nettoyait, Hermione monta ses cadeaux dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit le cadeau de ses parents et y trouva un cadre, avec une photo de leurs vacances ensemble… De leurs retrouvailles en Australie après la guerre. Elle lu la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau avant de la ranger soigneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle posa le cadre dessus, et tomba sur une rose rouge accrochée à un rouleau de parchemin. Elle défit la rose, qui diffusait une senteur exquise, puis, déroula le petit bout de parchemin… _Ron !_ La rose venait de lui. Simple, mais qui fit son effet. Reposant le parchemin, elle garda la rose entre ses mains et sortit de son dortoir. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Ron s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le sien mais elle l'arrêta en se jetant dans ses bras. Surpris au premier abord, il referma les bras sur elle. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, elle ne vit pas Ginny s'arrêter et intimer à Harry et Seamus de se taire et de rester en arrière.

« Ron… » chuchota Hermione contre son cou. « Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment de te le dire mais je… »

« Ne dis rien ! » dit-il sur le même ton. « Pas ce soir. »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle, sans se défaire de son étreinte.

« Je suppose qu'on le saura. » répondit-il. « Mais pas ce soir, c'est ta soirée, alors ne la gâche pas. »

« Peu importe ce que je dirais, elle ne sera pas gâché. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais ! »

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'écarter et de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Ron se contenta de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Dans un souffle, ils se dirent bonne nuit, et chacun gagna son dortoir, le cœur lourd. Hermione rangea ses cadeaux et se changea, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui referma derrière elle.

« Hey ! » lui dit Hermione. « T'avais raison tu sais. La fête m'a fait du bien. »

« Génial ! » dit Ginny d'une voix neutre. « Hermione, pourquoi t'as pas dit à Ron que tu l'aimais ? Je t'ai vu te jeter dans ses bras, et pourtant t'as rien fait. »

« C'était pas le bon moment. » expliqua Hermione.

« Si je t'écoute j'ai l'impression que ce sera jamais le bon moment. » dit Ginny. « Mon frère est fou de toi, Hermione, alors n'attends pas trop longtemps. Il a envie d'être avec toi plus que tout, mais son problème c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à l'admettre. »

« Peut-être que moi aussi je suis comme ça ! » dit Hermione, en se glissant dans son lit.

« Je ne te crois pas. » dit Ginny.

« Mais je te demande pas de me croire ! » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'allongea et tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Hermione remonta la couverture sur et souffla. La rose en main, elle la posa sur le coussin et s'endormit en pensant à Ron. Il l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin dans ses confidences. Elle était prête à lui avouer ses sentiments mais il l'avait arrêté. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que l'instant n'était pas le bon. Mais quand ? Ginny aussi avait peut-être raison. Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment…

De son côté, Ron ignora ses camarades de chambres, à savoir Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Il s'était mit en pyjama puis au lit.

 _« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! » lui dit Harry._

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes et pu voir ses quatre amis le regarder en retour.

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Rien, justement c'est ça le problème ! » dit Seamus. « Hermione t'a sauté dessus, et t'a rien fait ! »

« J'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous. » répliqua Ron. « Vous voulez la vérité ? Ok la voilà… **(Il s'assit sur le lit)** Oui, je suis fou amoureux d'Hermione, je pense à elle jour et nuit et si j'ai changé depuis cet été c'est pour elle, parce que je veux être certain de la mériter. Maintenant lâchez-moi ! »

Il se rallongea et tira la couverture sur sa tête. Il avait – sans le savoir – douché ses meilleurs amis avec sa tirade.

Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en semaines. Ron et Hermione ne s'évitaient pas, mais ils ne se décidaient toujours pas à dire quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ce qui agaçait au plus au point la plupart des Gryffondor mais Harry avait explicitement demandé qu'on leur foute la paix. La réflexion que Ron avait faite à propos du fait de vouloir devenir meilleur pour elle avait fait son effet. Ron travaillait dur et obtenait toujours des O [Optimal] ou des EE [Effort Exceptionnel] à ses devoirs. Il faisait même gagner des points à sa maison en répondant aux questions des professeurs. Hermione ne cachait pas son étonnement. Le mois de décembre commençait et la neige tombait à grands flocons. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée juste avant les vacances.

Le jour de la sortie, Hermione avait décidé qu'il était temps que Ron sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle allait attendre le meilleur moment et quand ils seraient seuls, elle lui dirait les deux petits mots qui changeraient leur vie. Elle allait lui dire. Elle ferait le premier pas. Aujourd'hui ! En entrant dans la taverne Les Trois Balais, Hermione enleva son bonnet et se recoiffa. Elle attrapa Ron par la main.

« Hey, on peut parler toi et moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Juste toi et moi ! »

« Ouais, d'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Je nous prends à boire, et je te rejoins. »

« Ok ! » sourit-elle.

Elle donna une légère pression sur sa main avant de le lâcher et de trouver une place. Ron serra le poing et sourit. Quand vint son tour, il commanda deux Bière au Beurre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Hermione, Harry et Ginny entrèrent avec leurs amis.

« Hey, déjà là ? » dit Seamus.

« On te rejoint dans cinq minutes ! » lui dit Dean.

« Surtout pas ! » refusa Ron.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! » répondit simplement Ron.

Il regarda sa sœur et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de prendre ses distances avec le groupe. Il trouva Hermione au fond de la salle, assise sur un fauteuil.

« Et voilà pour Mademoiselle ! » dit-il en lui déposant son verre de Bière au Beurre sur la table.

« Merci beaucoup ! » lui sourit-elle.

Il posa son propre verre sur la table avant de s'asseoir après avoir enlevé son manteau.

« Vivement les vacances ! » dit Hermione, avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson qui lui fit du bien.

« Ouais, j'ai hâte de revoir mes parents. » dit Ron. « Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ? »

« Oh, je vais rester chez moi. Mes parents travaillent toujours à cette période de l'année. On passera quand même le soir du 24 décembre en famille, mais le reste du temps je serai chez moi à ne rien faire d'autres que lire ou faire mes devoirs. » répondit-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. » lui proposa-t-il. « Mes parents seront heureux de te voir. Tu as beaucoup manqué à maman. »

« Ça devrait pouvoir se faire ! » dit-elle.

« Génial ! » dit-il.

« Ron, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tes lettres. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Tu ne m'as jamais autant écrit, et cette fois c'est moi qui ait très peu écrit. »

« Tu avais autre chose à faire, comme retrouver tes parents. » dit-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes à chacune de mes lettres, mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire ce que je ressentais. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle voulut ensuite retirer sa main, mais il la lui reprit sous la table, et lui caressa les doigts. Ils finirent leurs Bière au Beurre dans le silence.

« On va faire un tour ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

La surprenant, il l'aida à remettre son manteau avant de remettre le sien. Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la taverne, sans un regard pour personne. Non loin, Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Si jamais ils ne se sont rien dit après ce que je viens de voir, je fais un massacre. » prévient-elle.

« Je te donnerais un coup de main. » dit Harry.

Dehors, Ron et Hermione avaient décidés de rentrer à Poudlard. Arrivés au petit chemin qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione se rapprocha de Ron jusqu'à coller son corps au sien.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu ! » répondit-elle.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement. Les flocons de neiges tombaient et s'accrochaient dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements. Un flocon frôla le nez d'Hermione, la forçant à froncer le nez.

« Ron… » souffla-t-elle.

« Hermione, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec toi… » dit-il. « Pour toi ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de changer ! » lui dit-elle, émue de l'entendre confesser ses doutes.

« Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fais tout l'été. » lui apprit-il. « J'ai décidé de changer pour être avec toi. Je travaille dur pour avoir de bonnes notes, pour être à ta hauteur, et te mériter. »

« Ron ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

Ne tenant plus, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle s'écarta aussi vite qu'elle l'avait embrassée.

« Hermione… » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Je t'aime Ron ! » déclara-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa veste. « C'est ce que je voulais te dire le soir de mon anniversaire, mais tu m'en as empêché. Je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit pour moi, ou pour prouver à qui que ce soit que tu me mérites, parce que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Je t'aime comme tu es… même si ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu travailles si dur, mais je veux que ce soit pour toi que tu le fasses. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répliqua-t-il. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. « T'es coincée avec moi, ma p'tite lionne adorée ! »

« J'espère bien ! » sourit-elle, avant de rajouter : « Mon lion sexy ! »

« Ah bon, je suis sexy ? » souleva-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, mais je te donnerais les détails quand on sera sûr de ne pas être épié. » dit-elle. « J'ai l'impression que ta sœur va nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. »

« Assez parlé de ma sœur. » dit-il. « Je vais t'embrasser maintenant ! »

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Ses mains à elle se glissèrent derrière son cou, et elle dû s'y accrocher car il caressa l'entrée de sa bouche de sa langue.

 _« AAAAAAAH ENFIN ! »_

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, s'attendant à être attaqués… mais ce n'était que Ginny, Lavande et Luna qui exprimaient leurs joies un peu trop bruyamment.

« Tu penses la même chose que moi ? » demanda Hermione à Ron.

 _« On est enfin des sœurs ! » sautilla Ginny._

« Oh oui ! » répondit Ron.

D'un commun accord, ils s'accroupirent et entassèrent de la neige dans le creux de leurs mains et en firent une boule. Hermione balança sa boule de neige sur Ginny, qui éclata de rire, avant de riposter. Ron vit que Seamus se marrait, alors il lui balança une boule de neige en pleine figure. Aussitôt, une bataille de boule de neige commença et ils furent tous très vite rejoint par quelques-uns de leurs amis. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Ron arrêta et tira Hermione par la taille pour l'embrasser pleinement et sans honte devant tout ceux présents autour d'eux !

* * *

Et voilà, alors quel est le verdict ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures à Poudlard !

Aurélie !


End file.
